Aftermath
by Raynee Dae
Summary: Its 7yrs after New Moon,Bella has moved on from Edward & figured out that shes a lesbian.Shes now on the GlamNation tour with one her bffs;Adam Lambert,Her girlfriend;Sasha Mallory & the rest of the Glamily.All seems perfect until the Cullens pay a visit
1. Prologue

**Okay so I've had this idea for a while so I though id post to see what u guys thought of it. Anyway obviously I own nothing and everything belongs to its respective owners, though if I did own Tommy….. id probs raid his wardrobe. Anyway Enjoy :) **

Prologue

It's been five years since _he_ left me, he referring to that fucktard more commonly known as Edward Cullen. And you know what after the first six months of mopping around I realised something, I'm a lesbian. Yep you heard me right, I prefer chicks over dicks. I think I knew this when I was with Edward I mean I was never really myself around him always trying to be what he wanted me to be, a porcelain doll to be looked at but never loved, it just wasn't me…..

The day I came out was the same day I got kicked out and found out Jake was a shifter. For a while the only people who accepted me were Angela; who had also let me live with her when Charlie kicked me out, her boyfriend Ben & the wolf pack. Jake was a little depressed about the fact I was gay but he soon imprinted and forgot all about me. By the time I had graduated I had hooked up with Leah and moved in with her but our relationship only lasted around two months as we both agreed it would be better to end things when I moved to LA to peruse my dreams.

That's right Isabella Swan has a dream, I never really got the chance to talk about my talent as all my "friends" were to wrapped up in the own pitiful pointless lives. Truth is I can sing, I can also play the keyboard and bass guitar. So about a month before my 20th birthday I moved to Hollywood and let me tell you my first week in there was a complete and utter disaster, within the first seven horrific days of my new life I got lost for 3 hours end up on the wrong side of town and was mistaken for a prostitute, was mugged of $370 and to top it off the shitty dump that I was calling home at the tim was robbed. As you can see Los Angeles and I didn't get along very well at first that was until I met Brad Bell.

Within a week of knowing Brad I was introduced to a whole new circle of friends including one of his best friends/boyfriend the fabulous Adam Lambert who was 23 at the time. Long story short these two wonderful men introduced me to a whole new way of life. Without them I probably wouldn't be performing with glam rock sensation that now is Adam Lambert at the Nokia Theatre tonight nor would I have met my true love Sasha Mallory. I am Izzy Swan and this is my life.

**Okay so I hoped u liked it please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. The Concert

**Hey hope you guys like the story so far. I dont own anything though I sometime wish I did, Cam and Lisa were never apart of the Glamily. There will be a lot of Cullen bashing in the next few chapters (and probs throughout the story). The link to this concert is on my profile.**

* * *

"You guys having fun?" Adam asked. The fans just screamed.

"You all look great tonight by the way; I love the eye makeup, the glitter, the feathers, all of it." They screamed some more and one fan threw something up on to the stage. "Wow a baseball cap," Adam laughed and read the baseball cap out to the audience, "it says 'warning I fuck back'. I like that, that's great." Adam chuckled and threw the hat backstage.

"Do you guys like the rock band," Adam yelled in to the microphone, "do you like my band?" Adam. Of course his fans responded by screaming at the top of the lungs.

"Do you _love_ my band?" he laughed. Once more it was the same reaction.

"I love them to. I want you to meet them," he walked towards my platform up the back, "First of all the keyboards we have the amazingly talented and beautiful Izzy Swan!"

And that was cue for me to do my 20 second solo. As I was playing Adam fooled around behind me, playfully grinding up against me, the usual. When I was finished Adam moved on to Isaac's intro, then to the one that got the fans riled up the most; Tommy's.

Adam wandered over to Tommy but didn't stop at first but when he did, he just gave Tommy a strange look.

"I don't know him" Adam giggled at the look of shock on Tommy's face while putting his arm round his shoulders.

"You guys, this right here, is the pretty kitty" Tommy pretended swat Adam, well the same way cat swats at ball of yarn….And Tommy wonders why Adam calls him his 'pretty kitty, "on the bass guitar Mr TommyJoe Ratliff!"

TommyJoe was the one the fans went crazy for and there is a reason for it to, that reason is called Adommy but I'm not going to get into that right now. Tommy did his regular routine which ended with him on his knees jacking his bass. Though when he stopped Adam felt the need to say something, of course he did.

"Come on more. _MORE_!" he demanded.

Tommy said something though I couldn't make it over the music and the screams of the fans, but Adam obviously heard.

"Oh" He laughed.

"Careful ladies he's gonna get in your eye, shield yourselves." Adam being Adam couldn't not make a dirty comment before continuing on with the intros. "He shoots glitter…"

Adam moved onto Monte giving them a little background on their relationship, once he finished up with Monte he gave his usual speech; the one about how money, fame &sex meant jack shit without love, he always gave before singing If I Had You.

Even though I see Adam perform almost every night sometimes I'm still taken back at how Adam and his fans can feed off each other's energy. The first half of the song passes in a blur I don't even have to focus on the keys it's a second nature now; like breathing. It was time for the dancer's intros. First up were the guys; Terrance Spencer, then Taylor Green. Ah Taylor was like the little brother I never had but always wanted; he got bonus points for not being in love with like some people *cough*Jacob*cough*. Taylor was the baby of the group, he was really quirky to he had a strange sense of humour but he was also one of the most empathetic people you will ever meet.

Once Taylor finished my sexy, chocolate, not-so-secret lover was up; Sasha Mallory. Sasha was so bubbly and energetic yet thoughtful and centred in real life, but when she was on stage she was herself times 10, it was like the stage magnified her persona she was so confident with who she was; it was beautiful. This reminded every night of why I fell in love with her in the first place.

When Sasha finished Adam moved on to Brooke explaining how she was his choreographer and what not. Soon the song was finished and we got a short break before the encore, which I used this time to steal numerous kisses from my girlfriend. Though the moment was short lived as Monte told me we had to go back on stage to do _Purple Haze_ and _Whole Lotta Love_.

For the next few minutes the audience watched Adam make out with Tommy, grind up against the air and writhe around on the floor. And Adam said the tour was going to be family friendly…. Pfft yeah right. Though the song ended quickly, we all bowed and then went backstage to get the necessary ten pounds of makeup and glitter removed by Sutan Aka Raja.

Once I had changed into my normal clothes and had my stage face removed, I quickly put some eyeliner on and lip gloss before finding Sasha waiting for me outside. Hand in hand we walk over to our bus whispering sweet nothings in each other's ear when I stopped suddenly, a fan catching my eye. Sasha gave a question look before turning to see what I was looking at. Standing there looking completely bored; except of one where Alice, Rosalie and the only one with any excitement on their face Jasper. And may I add the only one wearing anything even remotely appropriate for an Adam Lambert concert was Jasper.

"Oh fuck no!" Sasha yelled, when She realised who the she went charge full bull at them but before she could I grabbed her from around her waist. I saw Adam and Tommy walking over to the fans out of the corner my eye.

"Adam, Tommy a little help over here please!" I screamed. They both came racing over to me taking hold of Sasha as I couldn't hold her back for very longer.

"What the fuck is going over here Iz?" Tommy asked.

"Ummm… some people I know and we all hate are here…" I trailed off seeing the pure look of hatred on both their faces.

Just when everything was perfect in my life the fates decide to play lets fuck with Bella. Great just Great!

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it plz review ;)**


	3. Divorce

"Sasha, baby you need to calm down." I whispered in her ear as she struggled against Adam's hold. "Honey they probably wouldn't even recognise me, the Isabella Swan they knew was a shy, meek, pathetic–attempt at a girlie girl, not Izzy Swan the strong, confident, independent, loud mouthed, dirty minded, glam rocker chic; who also has the most perfect girlfriend she could ask for, whom she is also deeply in love with." By the time I finished my speech; Sasha had calmed down, Tommy was aaww-ing & Adam was on the verge of tears; he is his emotion's bitch.

"Now Tommy if you could take Sasha back to the car and wait, while Adam and I go see what the dickwads want."

Adam and I wondered of to the fence where the Cullens were standing. They really hadn't changed at all the only one who looked any different was Jasper, who was wearing a black, see-through, skin tight, mesh singlet top with a leather jacket, black skinnies, cowboy boots, eyes rimmed with black eyeliner and glitter in his hair. It was kind of strange…

We were standing right in front of them, though only Jasper had noticed and he was just smiled and waved at us. Pixie-Bitch and Rosalie where just giving him a strange look until they turned around to see what he was smiling about.

"Oh it's you!" The disgust dripping from Rosalie's voice.

"Yes it's me. Why are you here, this the final Glam Nation concert and up until now the tour had gone flawlessly, I made a ton of new friends, I've fallen in love again and I've never been happier. Then you three decide to drop in when my life was finally perfect, so what the fuck do you want?" Adam just stood behind me, his smirk prominent; probably because he knew a bitch fest was about to break out.

"We're here because Edward wanted us to give you a message, he said and I quote 'Bella you promised not to do anything or reckless and then you decide to hang out with a man whore and his cannabis smoking friends.' Oh and another thing, Edward thinks it's disgusting you and that _women _do together," Alice spat as my eyes widened in pure rage," That's right Edward has seen the visions- errr never mind."

"Okay for starters Fuckward has no control over me life plus if you think you can call my friends names or insult my girlfriend and my way of life you have another thing coming. Oh and another thing if you thought Amsterdam was bad, then you'd hate to know what we got up to at Burning Man; well actually Burning Man is kind a blur….. And lastly Adam knows about all the vampire shit, honey, almost everyone in LA knows, your venom is sold on the black market, so there's no reason to talk in code."

"Fine! If you want to act like a harlot, go for it but don't come running to us when your living on the streets, having to self yourself like the crack whore you are, because that's what will happen if you keep hanging around a fag like him!" Blondie snarled.

"Oh fuck no you little cu-"I was cut off by… JAPSER?

"You know what I've had enough of the both of you and this family! You're a bunch of close minded, immature, spoilt, little brats who think they know everything! Well you wanna know the truth you know nothing, you don't know the strong , confident & fierce woman that stands in front of us nor do you know this man who obviously inspire millions of people around the world to be true to themselves and not to be afraid of who they are! Hell you don't even know me; I bet you can't even name my favourite singer?" Jasper yelled.

"That's easy Jazzy-poo Johnny Cash, and love you shouldn't yell like that in public it's embarrassing." Pixie bitch scolded.

"No its David Bowie and if you actually bothered to acknowledge me once in a while you would know that! So don't you dare think you know anything about Bella or Adam when you don't even know me and you've lived with me for over 5 decades!"

"Jasper this is really sweet of you but you don't have to do this we are quite capable of defending ourselves." I said as I reached out to put my hand on his shoulder.

"No Bella-"

"Izzy call me Izzy, please."

"Izzy then, this isn't just to do with you, this has building up over the years and this was the final straw." He took a deep breath and continued, "Alice I want a divorce, I have tried to go along with it and ignore your bratty behaviour but I just can't."

"Jasper why-"Alice started but her soon to be ex-husband cut her off.

"Alice please just let me finish." He sighed, "I won't be returning home with you either, I'll find a hotel to stay at until further notice. Alice there may have been a time where I was in love with you, but that was a long time ago and I can't keep pretending that nothing is wrong. I will always be grateful for the way of life you showed me and for teaching me how to feel again but we both knew this wouldn't last forever." His eyes were filled with sincerity. I knew Jasper would always care for Alice, but after the way he had been treated and now that the love was non-existent, it just couldn't work.

"Jasper, if you want you can stay with Sasha and me, at our apartment here in L.A, if you want" I suggested.

"That would be nice. Thank you Izzy. Alice I shall call you in a few days., Goodbye Rose, Alice." Jasper whispered.

Adam finally piped up, "Well if you're done, Iz and I have to get back to the band so we can decide where were going for drinks, your welcome to join us Jasper."

Jasper accepted our offer and followed us back to the car in silence. I could only imagine the band's reaction when they see we bought a Cullen back with us. Oh this was going to one hell of a night.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Plz review and if I've made any mistakes plz feel free to point them out. **

**Raynee_Day xx**


End file.
